The goal of the TRAC Center's Administrative and Coordination Core is to enhance productivity of Center investigators by integrating and coordinating Center activities, and by making available specialized resources for the design and conduct of longitudinal studies of older adults across the continuum of care, from home to institution. This core will implement the day-to-day operations of the TRAC Center, and provide administrative and logistical support to all components and activities of the Center, including the Executive Committee, the Advisory Committee, and the Pilot and Feasibility Core. Specific aims of the Administrative and Coordination Core include these: 1) Provide methodological resources and administrative staff support to Center investigators 2) Coordinate and integrate all TRAC Center activities 3) Optimize use of Center resources for maximum scientific productivity 4) Maximize interactions among Center investigators to stimulate development of new studies and strengthen the conduct of approved studies 5) Evaluate the effectiveness of the TRAC Center in achieving its aims. In addition to managing day-to-day Center Operations, the Administrative and Coordination Core also supports three methodological resources: (1) the longitudinal database archive, (2) the longitudinal methods consultation unit, (3) the Duke Long-Term Care Consortium. The Center offers a major opportunity to expand the capability of nurse investigators to conduct investigations using large longitudinal and administrative databases, and, through the support of the Duke Long-Term Care Consortium to facilitate effective clinical investigations with older adults at the frail end of the aging continuum.